Marry Me
by Spaz85
Summary: Sigurd has been in love with Kate just about all of his life. This is a story inspired by the Thomas Rhett song "Marry Me." Kate and Sigurd will be briefly featured in a longer story Family Ties, this is set in modern times.


Marry Me- Inspired by the song by Thomas Rhett

Sigurd sat in his family's living room listening to his mother. Kate was engaged to her latest boyfriend and they would be hosting a party to celebrate the following day. Aslaug and Helen, Kate's mom, had been friends for years. Kate was Ivar's age while her older sister was a few months younger than Hvitserk. For years Sigurd had been Kate's friend, her shoulder to cry on when her heart was broken, he had watched her change from a rambunctious tomboy to a model. Kate's smile had always make his heart beat faster. Sigurd found her beautiful both inside and out.

The next day Sigurd watched as Kate and her fiancée Doug laughed at something Aslaug said to them.

"He's very goofy." Kerrie, Kate's older sister, said from her spot at his side. She had been there most of the party.

"She looks happy." Sigurd said turning to look at Kerrie who was sipping a beer.

"She does, are you going to be ok?" Sigurd nodded as Kerrie frowned. "I know we both thought he was a flavor of the week but this is happening. She already asked me to be the maid of honor and I'm sure you'll be a groomsman. Don't worry we can get drunk after the wedding and laugh at Doug's dancing skills." Hvitserk and Ubbe joined them and the group had a few laughs before Kerrie was called away to help her mother with something.

The wedding date was announced a few weeks after the engagement party. As Kerrie has suggested Doug and Kate asked Sigurd to be a groomsman and he agreed when he saw Kate pout. A few months later Kate was moving in with Doug and at a family party he gave her a French Bulldog. At this party Ubbe had arranged a date for Sigurd, a bloke haired secretary, from the law office he worked at. She was bubbly and talkative, Hailey kept Sigurd's attention for most of the day but he found himself staring at her a few times cooing over her new puppy and smiling at Doug.

A year later the wedding was approaching in a few days. Sigurd had picked up his suit with John, Kate's dad. Kerrie was helping Kate with last minute details but was often texting him to make sure he was doing ok. Sigurd was going to the wedding alone like Kerrie, Ubbe, and Hivtserk. Kerrie had made sure they were seated together along with another bridesmaid, Chrissy. Four days before the wedding was the rehearsal. The majority of the wedding party did a walkthrough. Hvitserk stood in for Kate and Kerrie's cousin who would be officiating since he was traveling and his flight was delayed. Kerrie and Sigurd chuckled as he made up some crazy speech. After the rehearsal the wedding party went out for dinner. Doug and his family rented a small room at an Italian restaurant not far from the wedding venue. Doug had a small speech thanking the wedding party for their support, Kate then did the same emphasizing that Kerrie had been her rock.

The wedding took place on the Sunday of Columbus Day weekend. Sigurd was standing outside talking to Doug's best man, Tom, as Kerrie came out for some fresh air.

"Lots of happy crying going on in there." Kerrie said taking some deep breaths.

"You look beautiful. I bet Hvitserk will have his eyes on you." Sigurd said as Kerrie flushed.

Kerrie headed back inside as Doug and the groomsmen took their positions in the garden. Kate's cousin came down the isle as the flower girl holding the new puppy. The bridesmaids came down the isle with Kerrie at the end. Sigurd spotted his brother making eyes at Kerrie. Those two had been back and forth about their feelings for years. After a few seconds Kate appeared walking between her parents. Kate looked perfect in a mermaid strapless dress with a veil covering her face. Sigurd like everyone couldn't take his eye off Kate. As John stopped and lifted her veil Sigurd glanced down, he looked over to see his brother with a goofy grin and Kerrie smirking. Sigurd didn't hear the vows as he was trying to hold his feelings in. As the small crowd started to cheer he snapped out of his thoughts. Sigurd looked to see Kate and Doug walking down the isle. Then Kerrie and Tom. Sigurd was partnered with Chrissy who was a shy first grade teacher. Before the pictures started Kerrie thrust a flask in his hand.

After pictures the group made their way over to the barn entrance. The wedding party was introduced and then the newly weds. Kerrie gave his hand a squeeze as the first dance started. For the rest of the night Kerrie, Hvitserk and Ubbe tried to cheer him up.

"Everyone loves her." Chrissy said as they sat at the table alone. Ubbe was getting drinks while Hvitserk and Kerrie were dancing.

"How long have you known her?" Sigurd asked.

"Since college. We met at Starbucks and have been friends ever since. How long have Kerrie and Hvitserk been together?" Sigurd snickered.

"They have been inseparable since they met for the first time when they were two. I hope they finally figure out they are meant to be together. They were together for a short time in high school and then college. She is the only women that can make him smile like that. I think he was the only person not watching Kate the whole ceremony." Sigurd said as Chrissy smiled.

"You seem like a good guy, Sigurd. You will find someone." Chrissy said.

Side story to Family Ties coming soon


End file.
